Artificial Intelligence, abbreviated as AI, is a new technological science, which researches on and develops theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. As a branch of the computer science, artificial intelligence attempts to learn the principle of intelligence and produce a novel intelligent machine capable of making response in away similar to human intelligence. Researches in this field include robot, language recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc.
In the process of processing the Chinese language, text demarcation using the sentence segmentation technology is an important technology. The traditional demarcation solution includes mainly the basic lex and the phrase lex. When performing classifying, a commonly used solution is the Named Entity Recognition (NER), which may be used to identify entities with specific meanings in the text, including mostly names, place names, organization names, proper nouns, etc.
However, these existing lex solutions can only provide a single lex result, which cannot meet the different requirements of different applications for the fragment demarcation. NER and other traditional classification information solutions can only identify the proper noun fragments, are not capable of providing the classification information for the descriptive fragments, but to excavate information through the vocabulary and other artificial means. Therefore, there is a need to improve the existing sentence segmentation solutions.